Destino
by Light Angel NF
Summary: Bella se va a casar con un hombre al que no ama ¿Sera capas de luchar por su verdadero amor? ¿Habrá un feliz para siempre? ..." vine para detenerte no puedo permitir que te vayas sin que sepas que te amo... siempre has sido tu Edward y siempre serás tú…" Bella/ Edward, Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ¡**

**Crepúsculo no nos pertenece y mucho menos sus personajes ¡ :)**

* * *

Mi nombre es Bella Black mañana es el día de mi boda con Brandy Fuller, todos pensaran que estoy muy contenta, pero es todo lo contrario pues no me casare con el hombre al que amo y siempre amare, Edward Cullen, mis padres se opusieron a mi relación con el desde el principio ya que él es un piel pálida y yo soy una Quileute, me duele tanto saber que él no será el hombre que me esté esperando en el altar, que él no va a ser el hombre al que mis hijos llamen papá, que él no va a ser el hombre al que yo llame esposo.

Golpearon a mi puerta, sabía que era mi hermano Jacob, él y su novia Lea han sido los únicos de la reserva y de mi familia que me han apoyado en mi relación con Edward desde el principio.

"Pasa Jake" susurre mientras me sentaba en la cama. El entro con su sonrisa habitual pero con un atisbo de tristeza en ella.

"Hey Bells"

"¿Qué sucede Jake?" le pregunte mientras él se sentaba a mi lado y me miraba, nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, "sabes que tengo que hacerlo Jake"

"sabes que no es así Bells, ni Edward y mucho menos tú se merecen esto, los dos se aman, él te ama Bella, lucha por ese amor" Jake me dijo con convicción mientras sujetaba una de mis manos.

"Lo se Jake y eso es lo que más me duele, ¿Por qué no nos dejan ser felices Jake? ¿Por qué no aceptan nuestro amor? " Lágrimas caían por mi rostro, el dolor en mi pecho iba creciendo cada vez más, Jake solamente me abrazo mientras frotaba círculos en mi espalda.

"No sabes cuánto lo siento Bells, eres mi hermana y no sabes cuánto me duele verte a si de triste, Edward esta igual de devastado que tu"

Me incorpore de golpe, esta es la primera noticia que tengo de Edward desde hace semanas. "¿Lo has visto?" Pregunte mientras intentaba ver si me estaba mintiendo o no.

"En realidad no Bella, Lee me lo ha contado, ella fue quien lo vio" No pude evitar que una sensación de celos viniera a mí, sé que Lee ha sido la mejor amiga de Edward desde hace mucho tiempo y que también es la novia de mi hermano pero no pude evitarlo.

"Pensé que tus celos absurdos hacia Lee ya habían acabado Bells" me reprocho Jake con un tono de molestia en su voz.

"Sé que soy tonta Jake pero no puedo evitarlo, pero dime ¿Cómo está el? ¿Cómo lo vio Lee? ¿Dónde está?¿Qué.. "

"tranquila hermanita te responderé pero tienes que tranquilizarte" me interrumpió Jake mientras me sacudía suavemente, asentí con un leve movimiento de cabeza para que continuara. "Ayer cundo estaba con Lee en su casa, Esme llamo pidiéndole a Lee que fuera a ver a Edward para que hablara con él ya que ha estado muy mal, en la noche cuando Lee regreso me conto que Edward está muy mal, no ha salido de su habitación más que para ocupar el baño y comer cosa que tampoco está haciendo bien, también me contó que había logrado hablar con él y que está totalmente destruido" con cada palabra pronunciada por Jake pude sentir como mi corazón se rompía. "Bells en realidad te ama y todos sabemos que tú también aunque lo niegues por eso te digo que no te cases con Brandy y luches por el amor que se tienen no dejes que los demás destruyan tu felicidad, sabes que te amo hermanita por eso te digo todo esto, tu no estas mucho mejor que Edward, Bella y tú lo sabes"

Claro que lo sabía, llevo días sin salir de mi casa y peor aún de mi habitación, solo he salido para hacerme las últimas pruebas de mi vestido y eso había sido antes de ayer, solo Dios sabe cuánto amo a Edward pero si lo escojo a él mi familia me odiaría por siempre.

Al ver que yo no diría nada Jake hablo una vez más "Mira Bella, yo no te quería decir esto por que esperaba que con lo último que te dije recapacitaras pero veo que no es así no tengo otro remedio que decírtelo, Edward va a viajar a Londres para termina su carrera de medicina halla, Esme y Carlisle le dieron su consentimiento, su vuelo sale mañana en la tarde, tienes hasta ese momento para detenerlo Bella o si no lo perderás para siempre" con eso Jake se levantó y salió de mi habitación cerrando la puerta.

Mi corazón se acabó de hacer trisas con esto, me acosté esperando que el sueño se hiciera cargo pero las palabras de Jake aun resonaban en mi mente , "tienes hasta esa hora para detenerlo Bella o si no lo perderás para siempre" lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas recuerdos de todos los momento que viví con Edward comenzaron a venir a mí, desde el día que nos conocimos hasta la última noche que estuvimos juntos cuando él me pidió que rechazara la propuesta de Brandy para casarme con él a lo cual yo me negué. En algún momento me dormí, no tuve ningún sueño, al levantarme ya eran las 10 de la mañana, mi madre vendrá pronto para empezar a prepararme, en menos de 24 horas seré la señora Isabella Fuller, me levante y entre a ducharme, al volver a mi cuarto encontré ya ahí a mi madre.

"Qué bueno que ya acabaste Bella, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer el tiempo se nos viene encima, el desayuno está listo abajo" hablo mientras salía de mi cuarto con la ropa sucia. Al bajar me encontré con Jake, Lee y mi padre ya en la mesa

"Buenos días Bella" Lee fue la primera en saludarme.

"Bueno días Lee ¿Cómo estás?" le pregunte mientras salude a mi padre con un beso en la mejilla y a Jake con un apretón en su hombro.

"Regular y ¿tu?" me pregunto mientras se levantaba y dejaba los trastos sucios en el lavabo. "tú ya lo sabes Lee" le conteste mientras me servía jugo y cogía un san duche y daba por terminaba la conversación.

Todos desayunamos tranquilos hasta que Lee se levantó y salió de la cocina para contestar su celular, regreso minutos después con cara de preocupación.

"Bella, el vuelo de Edward se adelantó está yendo ahora para el aeropuerto, tienes que tomar una decisión ahora o lo vas a perder" cuando Lee acabo de hablar toda mi cordura desapareció y mi corazón se hizo cargo "Claro que no hará nada Bella, Lee, ella se casara esta tarde con Brandy ¿no es así Bella?" mi padre pregunto.

"Pues no papá, me canse de hacer lo que tú y mamá quieren, esta vez voy a seguir lo que mi corazón diga, no me voy a casar con Brandy, voy a ir tras Edward papá" hable mientras me levantaba para salir corriendo hacia el aeropuerto, tenía que detener a Edward, no iba a permitir que se fuera sin saber que yo lo escojo a él.

"Claro que no Isabella, tú te casaras con Brandy, si en este momento poner un pie fuera de esa puerta – mi padre grito mientras señalaba la puerta- te olvidas que tu mamá y yo existimos para ti"

"No sabes cómo me duele Papá que no me apoyes, en verdad, debes saber que tú y mamá siempre serán muy importantes para mí pero mi felicidad esta primero en verdad los Amo nunca lo olvides" con esto salí corriendo hacia mi auto al mirar atrás pude ver a Jake y Lee con una sonrisa enorme en sus rostros.

"Corre Bells, yo me are cargo de papá" grito Jake mientras abrazaba a Lee

Me subí a mi cuarto y arranque a toda prisa, tenía que detener ese avión, tenía que detener a Edward. Mientras manejaba no pude evitar sentirme angustiada ¿y si no llegaba a tiempo? ¿Y si Edward me decir que ya no quería estar conmigo? Un millón de dudas me bombardearon pero no pude concentrarme en ninguna de ella pues ya estaba en el aeropuerto, me baje a toda prisa y corrí hacia donde la recepcionista.

"por favor el vuelo a Londres" pedí con urgencia.

"Lo siento señorita, pero el vuelo a Londres esta despegando en este momento…" No pude escuchar nada más, perdí al amor de mi vida por ser una cobarde, insegura y tonta; lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mi cara, me acerque al gran vidrio donde pude ver como su avión despegaba y asenté mi mano.

"Te amo Edward"susurre mientras el avión desapareció de mi vista

"Yo también Te amo Bella" esa voz, como no reconocer su voz, al girarme Edward estaba ahí parado con una maleta a su lado. La emoción me abordo de repente y corrí hacia él, lágrimas de felicidad caían sin control por mi rostro.

"Edward, amor perdóname, perdóname por no haber luchado por nuestro amor desde el principio, perdóname por haberme alejado de ti" le suplique mientras me aferraba a él, tenía tanto miedo de que esto solo sea un sueño, miedo de despertar y que no se encuentre a mi lado.

"Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Edward hablo mientras trataba de zafarse de mi agarre.

"Edward vine para detenerte no puedo permitir que te vayas sin que sepas que te amo y ya no me voy a casar con Brandy te elijo a ti amor, así tu decidas irte, siempre has sido tu Edward y siempre serás tú…" no pude termina ya que Edward presiono sus labios contra los míos, después de un momento nos separamos para poder volver a respirar.

"Te amo Bella y la razón por la que no estoy en ese avión es por qué Te Amo y todavía tenía la esperanza que te arrepintieras y pudiéramos estar juntos p…" esta vez fui yo ya que no lo deje terminar, extrañaba tanto sus abrazos, sus labios, su calor.

"Tenemos que irnos Bella, quiero hablar con tu papá, esta vez no voy a dejar que me aparten de ti así tengo que secuestrarte para ello" Edward me dijo con mucha convicción que no tuve otra que aceptar. Salimos del aeropuerto cogidos de la mano y del mismo modo llegamos a mi casa, al entrar encontré a mi papá sentado en el sofá, cuando nos vio llegar juntos sus fracciones se endurecieron

"Isabella Marie Black ¿Qué estás haciendo con ese muchacho?" mi padre comenzó a gritar mientras se levantaba y sacaba algo de atrás de su pantalón, me quede helada cuando vi que era un…

* * *

¿Qué tal esta? ¿les gusto? _¿debemos continuarla?_ Hágannos saber

Les quieren Fer y Naty :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola otra vez **

**Crepúsculo no nos pertenece y mucho menos sus personajes ¡ :)**

* * *

"Isabella Marie Black ¿Qué estás haciendo con ese muchacho?" mi padre comenzó a gritar mientras se levantaba y sacaba algo de atrás de su pantalón, me quede helada cuando vi que era un… era un arma

Me puse delante de Edward no permitiría que mi papá le haga daño "Papá por favor baja el arma tu no quieres hacer esto"

"Quítate del medio Isabella, no permitiré que te cases con el aun si tengo que matarlo para lograrlo" me grito mientras seguía apuntándonos de pronto entraron Jake y Leah a la casa.

"¿QUE HACES PAPÁ?" grito Jake mientras intentaba acercarse a papá pero él dejo de apuntarnos a nosotros y le apunto a Jake.

"no quiero herirte Jake tan solo toma a Leah y a tu hermana de aquí y vete" grito mi padre. "te has vuelto loco" grito Jake mientras colocaba a Leah atrás suyo.

"Papá no hagas esto por favor tu eres buena persona, no lo hagas" le rogué. "tan solo quiero que seas feliz Isabella, y tu felicidad no está con este chico" me respondió.

"Señor yo le aseguro que haré feliz a su hija, no tendrá nada de qué preocuparse" hablo Edward con voz segura y fuerte. "aunque así sea no permitiré que se case con un cara pálida como tú" despotrico mi padre mientras nos apuntaba.

"esta es la última vez que te lo digo Isabella, quítate del camino no te quiero herir" grito mientras cargaba la pistola, Edward puso la mano sobre mi codo, trato de empujarme fuera del camino pero yo me pare firmemente en su delante. " jajaja así que no te vas a quitar hijita, te lo advertí" grito….. Todo paso muy rápido, Edward me quito del camino pero antes que mi padre disparara Jake se le abalanzó encima, forcejearon, de pronto se escuchó un disparo, todos nos quedamos inmóviles, papá y Jake se separaron pero ninguno estaba herido, cuando regrese a ver a mi lado Lee estaba sosteniendo su estómago con sus manos las cuales estaban cubiertas de sangre,

Edward fue el primero en moverse para sostenerla, Jake solo miraba con los ojos abiertos la escena delante de él.

"Lee por favor mírame, mírame Lee no te atrevas a dejarnos, Bella llama a una ambulancia, Bellaaa" grito Edward mientras sostenía a su mejor amiga en sus brazos, cuando volví de llamar a la ambulancia papá ya no estaba en la sala y Jake estaba junto con Lee, estaba pálido y las lágrimas inundaban su rostro.

"Porfavor Lee no me dejes Lee, por favor aun no" Jacob le susurraba mientras la abrazaba " Ja..k..e.." intentaba hablar Lee "shhh shhh amor no hables shhh" " Ja..k..e s..i a.. .." " no Lee shhh todo va a salir bien, te vas a recuperar…¿Recuerdas lo que imaginamos?...nos casaremos…veremos a nuestros hijos crecer.." Jake no dejaba de llorar y de acariciar el rostro de Lee "envejeceremos jun..tos, veremos correr a nuestros nietos por el jar..dín…. …¿Lo recuerdas Lee?... juntos por siempre y para siempre " no podía contener las lágrimas ante la escena que tenía en frente, mi hermano estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida, de pronto se escucharon las sirenas de la ambulancia, Edward corrió fuera de la sala hacia la puerta, segundos después los paramédicos entraron en la habitación, fueron directamente donde Lee. Edward tuvo que arrastrar a Jake a un lado de Lee yo me acerque a él para poder consolarlo.

"La chica ha perdido mucha sangre, debemos llevarla inmediatamente al hospital" hablo uno de los paramédicos "traigan una camilla" les ordenó a sus compañeros mientras colocaba a Lee un cuello ortopédico y conectaba un aparato a su pecho, Jake no dejaba de llorar, cuando regrese a ver a Jake sus ojos se abrieron completamente con horror y todo quedo en silencio solo se escuchaba un suave "Piiiiiiii" que provenía de la máquina que estaba conectada al pecho de Lee , ese sonido solo significaba una cosa **LEE HABÍA MUERTO**

* * *

**Esto es todo por ahora, perdón por la tardanza pero hemos estado muy ocupadas con el colegio y todo eso puffff, esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**TwilightIceDancer y stewpattz gracias por darnos animos para continuarla, este capitulo lo hicimos para ustedes, espero que haya sido de agradado :D**

** (: algun review? sugerencia? continuamos con la historia?. hagannos saber. las queremos Fer y Naty :) FN**


End file.
